I Love New York!
by LilLizzie94
Summary: Klaine are living in NYC in 2011  pretend they're in their 20's  Kurt Has a surprise for Blaine after recent events ;  Its a short story but yeahhh. Sorry i suck at summaries D:
1. Chapter 1: Keep Him Busy!

I Love New York

Klaine Short Story

Chapter 1: Keep Him Busy!

**A/N: Let's pretend that Blaine and Kurt aren't 17 right now…let's pret****end that they're say 21-ish? Kay? Good ;) Now onto the story! Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel woke up on June 25, 2011 in the small apartment he shared with his boyfriend of five years Blaine Anderson. He was exhausted after all the excitement from last night when Gay Marriage was legalized in New York. He looked out his window and looked at the sunrise behind the city skyline. He sighed remembering how he ended up in New York in the first place, the day that changed everything.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Prior<em>

_Blaine walks into Kurt's house he doesn't even knock anymore he's considered part of the family. He's got a huge smile on his face. Burt was sitting on the couch with Finn watching a game. "Hey Blaine, what's going on?" He smiled "A lot…is Kurt home?" Burt nodded. "Yeah, he's in his room. Go on up." He nodded "Thanks Burt!"_

_He literally runs upstairs to Kurt's room, Kurt is just sitting reading __Teen Vogue on his bed while Gypsy played in the background and looked up when he heard Blaine come in. "Hey honey." Kurt chuckled "Where's the fire?" He held up two envelopes. "This came in the mail today." Kurt gasped "Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" He nodded. "Yeah, my Julliard letter and my Colombia letter." Kurt threw his Teen Vogue aside and said "What the hell are you waiting for? Open it!" He sighed "What about yours, did you get yours yet?" Kurt sighed. "No…not yet b-"They were interrupted by Burt knocking. "Kurt, mail!" Kurt got up and got the mail from his dad. "Thanks." Burt nodded and left. "Scratch that I did. Julliard and Columbia."_

_Kurt sat next to Blaine and looked at him. "So what do you want to look at first?" He shrugged "I don't know…" He sighed and turned over the envelopes. "Pick one." Kurt closed his eyes and picked one he turned it over "Columbia." He nodded "Okay, so we look here first. But before we do, let's agree that no matter what happens, it won't change anything okay?" Kurt nodded "Okay." He smiled "On three." Kurt nodded. "One….Two….Three." They both opened their letters and read them. Blaine looked at Kurt "Well?" Kurt smiled "I got in! What about you?" He smiled "Me too!" _

_Kurt sighed "Julliard…Are you ready?" He nodded. Kurt smiled "On three." He nodded "One…Two…Three!" They both opened their letters. Kurt sighed. He looked at Kurt. "I got in!" Kurt looked at him. "That's great!" He smiled and asked "Well what about you?" Kurt smiled sadly "I-I didn't get in." His eyes widened "What? Are you serious?" Kurt nodded and handed the letter to him. He read it. "Aww baby I'm so sorry! I know how much you wanted to go to Julliard." Kurt shrugged "I know its okay. It was my first choice but hey I got into __**Columbia!**__ " _

_He laughed "Yeah. So we're going to Columbia." Kurt looked at Blaine. "We're?" He nodded "Yeah…" Kurt sighed and said "Blaine, you got into Julliard one of the best if not the best performing arts schools in the country, maybe the world. I can't let you pass that opportunity up!" He laughed "Seriously?" Kurt nodded "Um does it look like I'm kidding?" He sighed and took Kurt's hand "Kurt, Julliard it's a great school, but I don't want to go there if you're not there. I know how much you wanted to go there…it's not fair to you. It's not up for discussion I'm going to Columbia in the fall with the man I love." Kurt smiled "I love you Blaine." He smiled "I love you too Kurt." He pulled him in for a kiss. _

* * *

><p>He looked at Blaine sleeping peacefully on the bed. He loved him more than anything in the world; he turned down Julliard to be with him, fucking <em><strong>Julliard!<strong>_ Kurt knew after he turned down Julliard for him, that he was going to marry Blaine Anderson and that's exactly what he was going to do…today. But he needed to get the ring…and someone to keep Blaine busy for the day while he planned everything, and he knew just the person to do it. He grabbed his cell phone off his bedside table dialed the number as he went onto the balcony so he wouldn't wake Blaine.

The phone rang a few times before there was an answer **"Hello?" **Kurt smiled "Hi Rachel, its Kurt!" She sighed **"Hey Kurt! I didn't think you'd be up yet…especially after what was passed last night! Finally!" **He laughed "Yeah I'm up we did celebrate with some friends but Blaine's still sleeping. Are you busy today?" he asked hopefully **"No. I figured you'd be with Blaine today. Why do you ask?"** He looked in Blaine's direction; he was still sleeping like an angel. "Can you be the best friend ever and do me a favor?" he asked. She sighed **"I suppose so…What do you need?"** He sighed and said "I need you to keep Blaine busy today while I go out…" She was silent for a minute before she asked **"Um, okay. Can I ask why?" **He sighed "Yeah…but since I know that you're not a big mouth anymore like you were in high school. I need to go to get a ring. For Blaine."

She gasped **"Oh my god! Like an engagement ring?"** He chuckled "Yeah Rachel, I'm going to ask him to marry me…tonight." He had to pull the phone away from his ear as she squealed **"Oh my god! That's amazing! Of course I'll keep him busy! Do you want me to bring him shopping or something?"** He laughed "Yeah…help him pick out something to wear tonight. Can you come get him around noon?" She laughed **"Sure thing! I won't say anything I promise and no need to thank me. You'd do the same thing for me." **He laughed "Of course I'll talk to you soon." She giggled **"Okay Bye Kurt!"** They hung up and he went back inside.

He saw Blaine awake and making coffee. "Morning Kurt." He smiled "Good morning honey." He walked over and gave him a kiss. "So, I just got off the phone with Rachel." Blaine smiled and handed him his coffee "Oh, what did she want?" He smiled "She wants to spend the day with you." Blaine raised his eyebrow at him. "What, why?" He shrugged "She wants to take you out, something about practicing lines or shopping, I don't know." Blaine frowned. "But I thought we'd be spending today together considering what happened last night."

He took Blaine's hand "I know, but we'll spend tonight together okay? Plus you know how Rachel is." Blaine sighed "Alright fine…but what about you?"

He smiled nervously and said "I will be running some errands…." Blaine looked at him curiously. "On a Saturday? Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Nope, everything is fine. Besides I need to go food shopping." Blaine sighed "Alright…fine. When is she going to be here?" He sighed "Noon." Blaine nodded "Well, its 11:30 so I'm going to take a shower." He smiled "Okay." Blaine gave him a quick kiss and was off.

Once he heard the shower start he called Mercedes. **"Hey Boo!"** she answered in her usual tone. "Hey Mercedes. Are you still in New York?" he asked **"Yeah, until tomorrow why?"** He sighed "Good because I need your help." She sighed **"Okay, with what?"** He sighed "Well, since last night a miracle happened with Gay Marriage being legalized here I've been doing a lot of thinking. But anyway I need you to come help me pick out a ring for Blaine." Right after he said that he held the phone away from his ear waiting for the scream of joy but it didn't come.

"Mercedes?" he heard sniffling. "Hey are you crying?" she sniffled **"Yeah! I'm so happy for you boo! Of course I'll come help you pick out a ring for Blaine."** He laughed "Aww thanks Cedes you're the best. Come over at around 12:30 because Rachel's getting Blaine at noon. I needed him to be out of the house and not suspecting anything because you know how he is." She chuckled **"Yup, Okay Boo. I'll see you then." **They hung up and he went to get dressed. He threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve shirt. Blaine walked out of their bathroom hair ungelled. Kurt loved the way his hair looked without gel curly. "Hey hon." Kurt smiled "Hello, I'll try to make sure that Rachel doesn't um kill you today. But I can't make any promises." He kissed him.

"I heard that Kurt!" They turned around and there was Rachel, her brown hair in a headband and in a skirt and blouse. "Hi Rachel, ever heard of knocking?" She laughed "Sorry." She walked over to them and hugged them both. "Hi Rachel How are you?" asked Blaine. She looked at Kurt. "I'm fantastic! And yourself?" Blaine smiled "I'm great thanks." Kurt gave her the look. She smiled "So, are you ready to go?" Blaine nodded. "Yep." She smiled "I'll just wait for you in the hallway. See you Kurt." She went out into the hallway. He smiled "Have a good time Blaine. I'll see you later okay?" Blaine nodded "Okay if I live through the day with Rachel." He laughed "You'll be fine." Blaine smiled "Okay…if you say so." He kissed Blaine softly. "Bye Blaine I love you." Blaine smiled "Bye Kurt. I love you too." Blaine kissed him one last time and left to join Rachel.

Mercedes came up to their apartment grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Boo!" He smiled and gave her a hug. "Hey 'Cedes. You ready to go?" She nodded. They went out the hallway Kurt locked the door and they left arm in arm. "So Kurt, you're really going to do this?" He nodded. "Absolutely. I've known since we got out college letters that he was going to be the man I grow old with. Mercedes, the man turned down Julliard…JULLIARD for me." She laughed. "Okay Kurt I get it. " He smiled "I'm just saying. God I love him." She smiled "I know you do. Even though the boy could've been a little more romantic when he said I love you to you for the first time."

He laughed. "I almost choked on my coffee. But besides the day that he asked me to be his boyfriend, that was the best day of my life." She smiled "I know, I remember you guys' facebook statuses, both said the same thing. 'I love Kurt Hummel' 'I love Blaine Anderson' It was so cute!" He chuckled. "Wow. I'm surprised you remember that." She sighed "So, have you talked to his parents yet?"

He sighed. "That's complicated…His father is homophobic, and his mother just lets him do what he wants. I know Blaine's mother loves him; it just makes me so mad when we go to see them. It always ends up in a heated argument between them and it breaks my heart whenever we leave because of how depressed Blaine is." He sighed and continued. "I know how hurt he feels. I see his face whenever I hug my dad or whenever my dad's face lightens when I enter the room. I know he wants to have that type of relationship with his dad."

Mercedes sighed and asked "Well, has he tried to have that?" Kurt nodded. "Yeah it's not like he hasn't tried. He has and I don't know why but he still is. His father just won't swallow his damn pride and accept his son for who he is. It's just annoying and I hate having to comfort him in the middle of the night when he cries in his sleep. That's why we don't go over there much." She shook her head. "That's just messed up. But at least he has you and your family. Who I know love him." He nodded. "Yeah they love him. Blaine's told me that Mom and Dad are more like parents to him than his own." She sighed. "Well, that's good but it's also rough for him." He nodded. "Yep. Well, let's go in here first."

They walked into Kay Jewelers. Kurt felt suddenly nervous. Mercedes noticed this and asked "Are you okay Kurt?" He sighed "Yeah, just I'm making a life changing decision here." She smiled "It's gonna be okay Kurt. You're ready for this. I know you absolutely love Blaine with all your heart. Besides, you don't have to go through it alone. I'm here remember?" He nodded "Thanks Mercedes." With that being said they went walked around looking at the different rings. A woman walked over to them. "Hello my name is Lorelei, Can I help you with something?" He nodded "Hi, I'm Kurt and this is Mercedes. Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring…" She smiled "That's wonderful what style are you thinking for the lucky girl?" He chuckled. "Um, I'm not sure and it's for my boyfriend of 5 years." She looked at him embarrassed. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't-" Kurt stopped her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it."

She smiled "Well, what were you thinking for him? Something simple or glamorous?" He had to think for a second…this was Blaine. "Well my boyfriend is more of a simple t-shirt cardigan and jeans guy. So I'm thinking that simple will be the way to go." She nodded. "Okay well, follow me. I'll pull a few suggestions for you." She went behind the glass counters and pulled out three choices. "Well, based on what you told me I thought that one of these would work for you." Kurt smiled and picked up a silver band and a diagonal row of diamonds embedded. He showed the ring to Mercedes. "It's okay…I guess." He put the ring down and picked up the next one. It was another silver band with a diamond in the middle of it. He sighed "I think this one is a little too simple." Lorelei nodded and put the ring back. He took the last ring it was silver with a diagonal row of black diamonds. He gasped as he picked it up. "My god… What do you think Mercedes?" She shrugged. "I mean it's pretty…and unique like you guys." '

He looked at Lorelei and asked. "What do you think of this one Lorelei?" She looked up "Me?" He nodded. She sighed and looked at the ring for a moment and said "Well, it's a beautiful ring Kurt." He nodded "I agree." She continued. "But I feel like there needs to be a meaning behind it…because engagement rings are all about meanings." He nodded in agreement "You're right." Lorelei handed the ring back to Kurt and asked. "Kurt do you feel like there may be a meaning behind this ring?"

He looked at the ring, the black diamonds intrigued him. He gasped "Yeah…yeah I do. I mean when I first met Blaine, I felt completely in the dark, I was the only out-gay kid in my school. I felt like I was alone and surrounded by darkness. And then..." he paused and looked at the ring again. He continued with tears in his eyes "When I met Blaine…he brought light back into my life." Lorelei smiled "Like a candle…" Kurt let the tears flow freely as he remembered that was the first song he and Blaine sang together as a couple. "Yeah…like a candle. The first song we sang together was candles by Hey Monday." Mercedes smiled. "Kurt, I think you found your ring." He nodded. "I think so too…" Lorelei smiled "Is this the ring Kurt?" He nodded. "Yes…there's a meaning behind it…" Lorelei rang them up and Kurt smiled at her. "Thank you so much Lorelei." She nodded. "You're welcome." He smiled and turned to walk away. "And Kurt?" He looked back. "Yes?" She smiled. "Congratulations." He smiled "Thank you. Bye."

They left the shop and Kurt went to text Rachel. _Hey you can set Blaine free if you want I got the ring ~ Kurt_

**Ok…if you're sure…~Rachel**

_Yes Rachel I'm sure!__ I've got the night planned out. Just finish up what you're doing an bring him home if he's ready ~ Kurt_

**Well, we've still got a few more outfits to do so he'll be home shortly Text you later ;) ~ Rachel.**

He sighed "Rachel is being difficult." Mercedes laughed "And this surprises you?" He shook his head. "It doesn't. I'm just saying. They'll be gone a little while longer…do you want to go grab some coffee?" She shook her head. "Not really. Are you Okay Kurt, you seem uneasy…" He shrugged. "Well, I am extremely nervous about all this." She sighed. "Kurt, that's actually normal. But I know that everything is going to be fine. You guys love each other more than anything in the world." He smiled. "You're right Mercedes…I'm being stupid." They walked back to his apartment and said their goodbyes. And when he got upstairs Blaine was already there watching T.V.

He walked over and sat beside him and asked"Hey honey, have a good time with Rachel?" Blaine nodded and gave him a kiss. "Surprisingly yes I did." He smiled. "Well, instead of sitting in here doing nothing tonight, I was thinking we could go out tonight." Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah that sounds great." He smiled "Good, well we can leave at around five cause our reservations at Sardi's at six." Blaine nodded "Sounds good. I love you." He smiled "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to see the ring...here's the link just remove the spaces :D**

**.com /webapp/ wcs/stores/servlet /product1%7C10101%7C10001%7C- 1%7C51035905%7C15055%7 C15055.15097.15481**


	2. Chapter 2: Will you

**A/N: Yeahh so heres the second chapter...I put in some stuff from the bill passing so yeah I don't own glee Unfoutunately D:  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>I Love New York<p>

A Klaine Short Story

Chapter 2: Will You...

Blaine was sitting waiting out in the living room for Kurt, of course he wanted to surprise him with his outfit, as usual. Hopefully he wouldn't be long because they had reservations at six. He looked over on the wall and saw a picture of them just before they left for prom and smiled as he remembered the day as if it were only yesterday and not five years ago…

* * *

><p><em>Five years Prior…<em>

_Blaine walked up to Kurt's front door adjusted his tie and knocked with Kurt's __boutonnière__ in his other hand. Carole answered the door smiling. "Hello Blaine. You look handsome, come on in." He smiled "Thank you, Mrs. Hummel." Carole smiled "Blaine, sweetie you can call me Carole, we've been over this." He nodded and asked "Well is he ready to go?" She looked at Finn who just came down the stairs. "Finn, is your brother ready?" Finn laughed. "No! He's freaking out because his hair isn't cooperating with him." He looked at him and asked "You didn't mess up his hair did you?" Finn shook his head. "Are you kidding? No! I don't have a death wish!" Burt walked in from the kitchen. "Yeah he knows better…he did that once." He smiled "Hi Burt!" Burt smiled "Hi Blaine." Carole smiled and said "I'm going to see if he needs any help." She left the guys alone in the living room_

"_So…are you excited for tonight?" asked Burt. He sighed. "I am, and I'm nervous too." Finn looked at him and asked "Why are you nervous? You're like a better singer that I am." He put the __boutonnière on the coffee table and replied "Well, because the last time I went to a dance I ended up in the hospital with broken ribs. And with everything that goes on at that school, I just don't want any trouble." Burt looked at Finn as he said "Blaine, you and Kurt don't have to worry about anything. I've got your back and so do everyone else in glee club. Nobody will cause any trouble. So just relax." Burt nodded. "Yeah and enjoy yourself, Kurt never thought he'd even be able to go to prom much less go with his boyfriend. Just remember that he wouldn't make you do anything you were uncomfortable with." He smiled "Thanks, I will and I'll make sure he has a good time too."_

_Carole came bolting down the stairs with her camera calling Blaine's name.. He picked up the __boutonnière and met her at the stairs followed by Finn and Burt. Carole smiled and said "Kurt! Come on down he's waiting at the bottom of the stairs." Blaine sighed as he thought to himself "Courage Blaine Courage!" Kurt smiled as he came down the stairs in his blue and green kilt white shirt with a black jacket and a cute black bowtie. Blaine smiled at him awestruck, he looked amazing! That kilt was amazing. Kurt smiled at him when he got to the bottom of the stairs and said "Hi, you look great." He smiled "You look…amazing." Kurt kissed him softly not caring who was there. They put the boutonnières on each other and posted for pictures for Carole. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's waist and smiled as Carole took the last picture before they left for Prom._

* * *

><p>He walked out of their bedroom smiling and asked "Okay, are you ready to go?" Blaine nodded. "Yes." They walked out of their apartment hand in hand. "Do you want to just walk? We have time." Thankfully they lived ten minutes away from Time Square. Blaine nodded. "Sure, it's a nice night." He nodded. "So, last night…was so surreal." He smiled as he remembered last night."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt and Blaine sat on their couch in front of their T.V watching the Senate go through whether or not Gay Marriage would be legalized in New York. "Blaine, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before! This could change our lives!" Blaine nodded. "I know baby, I know. I'm nervous too." He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, what if it doesn't get passed? What are we going to do?" Blaine sighed "Well, What we've been doing. Living life day by day. If it doesn't pass, it won't change my feelings for you." He nodded. "I know, it's going to suck if we have to move just to get married I love New York." Blaine nodded and said "I know, I love New York too. We just have to wait and hope for the best." <em>

_He nodded, and said "I know…I hate waiting" Blaine laughed "I know you do. Patience is a virtue Kurt." He raised an eyebrow. "No, don't you give me that 'Patience is a virtue 'shit. Patience is a virtue my ass!" Blaine sighed and got up. "Hey Blaine where are you going?" Blaine ignored him and came back to the living room with a mug and handed it to him. He took it and asked "What is this?" Blaine sighed "Some calming ginseng tea." He shook his head. "Really? This is going to calm me down? Tea has caffeine in it! How are you so calm when this could change our lives forever?" Blaine chuckled "Kurt just shut up and drink your tea." He sighed "Fine I'll drink the damn tea if it'll make you happy." Blaine nodded "Thank you." Kurt drank his tea and it was actually really relaxing, and it helped as the night went on. _

_Three senators spoke through out the whole thing. One speech in particular stood out to them. "Oh Kurt! It's Tom Duane!" He looked at Blaine. "The gay senator?" Blaine nodded "Is there another Senator Thomas Duane?" He sighed and said "Hmm…not to my knowledge…" Blaine chuckled "Then yes the very same." He sighed and said "Well, this must be pretty big for him too and his boyfriend too. This can change his life too. Is he the only gay senator?" Blaine shrugged. "I'm not really sure…But let's listen to what he has to say." He snuggled up to Blaine and looked at the T.V._

"_Marriage recognizes that love and commitment and I know its paradoxical you know because my life and the lives and you know the lives of those New Yorkers not that our lives aren't going to change very much. Nothing is going to change about how we are how we take care of each other and love each other."_

_Blaine nodded and said "Preach!' Kurt laughed "You're such a dork! But you're my dork." They brought their focus back to the T.V._

"_Except it will change and I know this is a tough vote Mr. President I know this is a tough vote. There are only heroes in this chamber today there are no villains there are only heroes on both of sides of the aisle and on both sides of the legislature." Kurt scoffed "Seriously? Some of these people are homophobes! How are they not villains?" He shrugged "I've told you prejudice is just ignorance!" He nodded and looked back to the T.V. " I am asking my colleagues to please vote yes for all New Yorkers and to vote yes for me and Louis." Blaine smiled. "I think he's my favorite Senator cause he's like us and preaches the truth!"_

"_Oh my god! How long does it take to say either yes or no for a freaking bill! Just vote yes !" exclaimed Kurt. Blaine sighed and said "Baby, calm down. Do you want more tea?" He stared at Blaine "No! No I do not want anymore 'calming' tea! I want to know if I'll be able to marry the man I love without moving to a different state!" Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Baby, I know you want this to pass. I do too! But you need to calm down. No matter the results of this vote, nothing is going to change the fact that I love you and I always will no matter what." He smiled "I love you too." Blaine kissed him softly on the lips. They sat together and continued to watch the T.V._

_Finally the votes had been tallied. "Ayes 33, Nays 29." Kurt screamed "Oh my god!" Blaine was just in shock!. The president banged his gavel. "If I could have you attention." He banged his gavel again "ladies and gentlemen. I understand can I have your attention. Bill number fifty forty-five for Gay marriage the bill is passed." It finally sunk in for Blaine "Oh my god! It Passed!" Kurt looked at Blaine and hugged him sobbing. "Oh my g-god! Blaine! This is u-unbelievable!" Blaine cried with him. "I-I know baby! I know!" Kurt started laughing and crying "B-Blaine, we-we can get m-married!" It really hit Blaine then and he started sobbing They just held each other and cried tears of happiness. He looked at Blaine, "I love you so much!" Blaine smiled through his tears. "I love you too Kurt." Kurt kissed him thinking to himself "I'm going to propose to this man, I-I love him!"_

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled "I still can't believe this is real!" He nodded as they went into Sardis "I know, but it's real and it happened, and I couldn't be happier." Blaine smiled. Kurt told the hostess they had reservations and they were quickly seated they ordered diet cokes to start.<p>

He laughed and Blaine looked at him curiously. "What's so funny?" he rested his head on his hand and asked "Do you remember the first time we came here for dinner?" Blaine nodded "How could I forget? It was the first night we were in New York. We literally just threw our stuff in our dorm and took off." He chuckled "And you walked into that balcony door thinking it was open!" Blaine rubbed his forehead "Yeah…and that bump was there for days and you wouldn't let me live it down. I had to leave my hair ungelled for a week." He nodded. "I know, I love your hair ungelled."

A waitress came over and asked what they wanted and they both ordered Spaghetti al Filetto di Pomodoro, what they had their first date here. Their meal was there shortly after. "Hey, do you remember the first time we said 'I love you' to each other?" He nodded "How could I not? I almost choked on my coffee! It was so unexpected!" Blaine smiled "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that! I was going to do it during Prom but…there was so much going on with you then. Especially after you got crowned prom queen." He nodded "It meant so much to me that you came with me Blaine, I don't think I would've been able to get through it without you." Blaine smiled "I wouldn't have missed it." He smiled and they finished up their dinner and left.

"So are we going home?" asked Blaine. Kurt shook his head. "Nope, it's only like 8 o'clock. Plus it's a really nice night. Let's go to Central park." Blaine nodded "Okay…" Blaine had a feeling there was something up, but he put it to the back of his mind. They walked to Central Park, and a horse drawn carriage was waiting for them. Blaine looked at Kurt. "Kurt? Did you have something to do with this?" He looked at him and said "Maaaybe…." Blaine shook his head. He smiled and said "Well, why don't you quit worrying about that and get in the carriage!" Blaine sighed and held his hand out to Kurt helping him up in the carriage and got in himself right behind him. The carriage took off and Blaine looked at Kurt and asked "Okay, what are you planning?" He looked up at him and said "Nothing! Can't a man do something nice for his boyfriend once in a while?" Blaine sighed "Yeah I guess I-" Kurt put a finger on his lips and said "Hush up and just enjoy it!" He kissed Blaine tenderly and Blaine quickly silenced himself and put an arm around Kurt. "I love you Kurt." He smiled "I love you too." They rode through central park enjoying the scenery. "I love Central park." Sighed Blaine. Kurt smiled and said "Me too baby, me too." The rode past the Shakespeare garden and came to the bow bridge. Kurt got butterflies in his stomach as the carriage came to a stop. He got out of the carriage offering a hand to Blaine who walked to the right side of the bridge. He looked at the driver who showed that he still had the camera.

"This looks beautiful with the sun setting." Said Blaine dreamily as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He sighed and said "It is beautiful…like you." Blaine smiled and kissed him. "I love you Kurt." He smiled back and said "I love you too." He kissed him again and asked "Blaine, I want to talk to you about something." Blaine let Kurt out of his grasp "What is it?" He took Blaine's hands. "Blaine Warbler, I've been with you for five years and they've been the five best years of my life. We've been through it all, we've had our fights but at the end of the day we love each other." Kurt sighed and wiped away a tear. "Blaine, when I met you, I felt so alone and that I was surrounded by darkness. And then…" He paused and looked at Blaine who had tears in his eyes and he continued. "I met you. I fell in love with you the moment I met you." Blaine cried quietly and said "Oh Kurt…" He continued "Blaine, you're like a candle. You brought the light back into my life and have been the light of my life for the past five years." Blaine just stared at him stunned not knowing what to say,

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the box got down on one knee and looked up at Blaine who was sobbing as he said "Oh my god." He took a deep breath, "Blaine, I love you with all my heart and soul. I always have and I always will." Blaine gasped and said "I-I love you too Kurt!" He put his hand on the cover of the box and said. "I love you more than anything in this world. You complete me Blaine." He smiled and said "Blaine Joseph Anderson, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing the silver with a diagonal row of black diamonds he bought earlier." Blaine gasped "Oh my god…Kurt! Are you serious?" He nodded tears rolling down his cheeks smiling and said "Yes Blaine, I love you so much and Want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you Marry me?" Blaine cried harder and nodded and said "Oh Kurt…" He sighed and replied shakily "I love you too baby! Of course. Nothing would make me happier!" Kurt's smile widened even more as he plucked the ring out of its box and slid the band onto Blaine's finger and he pulled Blaine's hand to his lips and Blaine kissed his knuckles.

Blaine's breath came in happy gasps and pulled Kurt up to him and pressed a passionate kiss to his fiancée's lips. He slung his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him closer, connecting their chests together. They kissed tenderly for a few minutes until oxygen caused them to part.

When they broke they were both still crying "I love you Kurt so much!" cried Blaine. Kurt smiled through his now freely flowing tears. "I love you too Blaine. I always have and I always will!" He looked over to the driver and said "He took pictures of this whole thing." Blaine chuckled "Of course you had him do that." Kurt chuckled still crying a bit. "Hey, it was a big day okay! Don't judge me!" Blaine smiled. "You planned this all today, didn't you while Rachel was dragging me all over getting clothes." He nodded "I made it just like our first date here in New York….because I wanted to make it perfect for you, I love you so much." Blaine started crying again. "Hey, it was more than perfect. We're getting married Kurt!" He smiled "Yeah, yeah we are." Blaine kissed him again and said "Let's go home." He nodded and they went home smiling and still crying. They never thought this day would come and it did and now Kurt and Blaine were getting married.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:YAY they're engaged now! :D So yeah Do you guys want to hear about the wedding or not? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed!**

**With Love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


	3. Chapter 3: You're Having a Glee Wedding

**A/N: Yup so here's the last chapter of I Love New York. Hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing this! I hope you enjoyed it too :3 So yeah I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>I Love New York<p>

Klaine Short Story

Chapter 3: You're Having a Glee Wedding

Kurt woke up on Friday March 16,2012, his wedding day and their sixth year anniversary, to find Blaine gone and a note and a single rose in it's place.

_"Good Morning Kurt! First of all, Happy Anniversary! Now, I know that you're a bit confused as to why I'm not there. Well for one, I am being __**dragged**__ out of the apartment by Finn Puck and Sam. And obviously I want to be surprised when I see you tonight. I know it's like hours and hours from now but I want to be surprised ;) Kurt, I love you more than anything in this world! You __**are**__ my world. Each morning when I wake up I open my eyes and see you lying there next to me and think to myself, what did I ever do to deserve someone like him? I thank god (even though I know your atheist) every day that I have you in my life. It's still hard to believe that you and I are going to be married in a few hours. I feel so __**blessed and honored**__ to have you, and will be able to call you my husband. I love you Kurt Michael Hummel!_

_Yours forever,_

_Blaine."_

Kurt was crying softly at the end of his letter and he didn't notice Mercedes had come into the room. "What's wrong Boo?" He quickly wiped his eyes "Oh hey 'Cedes." She smiled "What's that?" He sighed "Letter from Blaine, Puck, Finn and your other half dragged him out of the apartment this morning." She laughed and said "I know, I told them to." He stared at her and asked "Why the hell would you do that?" She smiled "You know it's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding!" He shook his head. "You're unbelievable you know that?" She smiled "Yeah but you love me anyway!" He shook his head "Remind me again why I chose you to be my 'made of honor'?" She smiled "Cause you love me duh." He shook his head "That I do. You're my best friend." She hugged him and smiled. "So how are you feeling? Nervous?" He sighed "Actually tired. Planning this wedding has really worn me out." She chuckled. "Well if you had let us help you instead of doing it all yourself." He shook his head "You very well know how perfect I like things…and today absolutely _**had**_ to be perfect." She shook her head "Well come on white boy get out of bed and have some coffee with me." He smiled and followed her into the kitchen.

"So, did you and Sam sleep alright last night?" She nodded "Yeah, we slept fine. That mattress it so comfortable." He smiled "That's good, I was worried about that mattress…" She took a sip of her coffee and asked "So what about you white boy? How did you sleep last night?" He chuckled. "You mean how did I sleep _this morning._ Fine, I had a few last minute details on some of the center pieces but I finished that at around 3 and literally collapsed on my bed." She sighed "Kurt, if you had some details to finish last night you should've said something! You needed your sleep, for god sakes you're getting married in like five hours!" His eyes widened and he almost spit out his coffee "_**Five hours?**_" She nodded "Yeah, it's eleven now." He sighed "Damn it! I need to be there at two!"

She stared at him. "Why?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Well I need to check to make sure the reception is set up properly the flowers are there and its set up properly and the food and-" Mercedes put a finger to his lips. "Kurt! Calm down! You seriously don't need to be stressing about this right now!" He gave her that look that said 'You crazy?' She sighed "Look, if you need to check on stuff do you want me to call Santana or Brittany or maybe Quinn to check on it for you since they helped with that?" He sighed "I-I don't know…" She sighed "Kurt Michael Hummel, today is your wedding day you need to calm down and let someone else take care of the last minute stuff. We all know how long it takes for you to get ready." He bit his lip, she did have a point it took him hours to get ready, it would take him even longer considering the occasion. "Alright fine, Call Quinn, Brittany tends to forget things and Santana…well you get what I'm getting at."

She nodded and called Quinn, and put it on speaker. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Quinn, it's Mercedes and Kurt."

"_Hey guys! What's up? The wedding's not off is it?"_

He laughed and said "Some things never change…No Quinn, the wedding isn't off. I actually need you to do me tiny favor." Mercedes sighed "Quinn, the boy is going crazy."

"_Oh sure okay. What do you need?" _

"Is there any way you can check on the reception make sure that it's set up properly, check on the food, and the flowers for me?"

"_Oh, yeah! No problem! Do you want me to go now?"_

"I would, that way I can get your hair and stuff done. Thanks Quinn! You're a life saver!"

"_Don't mention it! You'd do the same for me…wait no you'd be the one getting me ready. But you get what I mean." _

They laughed and Kurt said "Thanks again Quinn, call me later."  
><em>"Okay bye guys!"<em>

They hung up and looked at each other. "So white boy, what's first?" He sighed "Well for me "Shower! You can get dressed I guess. The girls will be here soon to get their hair done so I guess you can wait for them." She nodded He went in and took a shower did his moisturizing routine and came out with everything he needed for the girls hair and saw that everyone was here. Rachel, Tina, Brittany and Santana. He smiled "Hey girls!" They looked over and smiled and all ran to hug him. "Jeez let me breath I just got out of the shower damn!" Santana looked around. "Hey where's Quinn?" Mercedes sighed "She had to take care of some wedding things for Kurt that way he can relax." They nodded. He smiled "I'm so happy you're here! It means so much to Blaine and I." Tina hugged him. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" He smiled at them. "Okay so who wants to go first?"  
>Tina sighed "I'll go first I guess."<p>

He sat her down at the table and began working on her hair, and decided that they'd all have the same hairstyles, he decided half up half down with curls would be best. Quinn walked in right as he was finishing up Mercedes hair. "Hey Quinn! I'll do your hair in a second sit down next to Tina." She nodded and said "Wow, your hair looks amazing!" She smiled "Thanks Quinn." Kurt sprayed her hair with hairspray and said "Ok Tina, you're set. Quinn come here." Quinn walked over and sat down and let Kurt do her hair. By the time he finished with their hair it was 2:45. Mercedes grabbed his hair gel and gave them to him and said "Okay, now get your hair done! We need to leave here in a little bit!" He chuckled and said "Okay Miss Bossy Pants." She shook her head and looked at the girls "Okay, so here's the eye shadow and stuff we need so get your asses in gear let's go people!" He went to the mirror and wondered what Blaine was doing at this moment.

Blaine was pacing in Finn and Rachel's apartment "Blaine, dude you need to calm down!" said Finn trying to calm Blaine down as he was pacing. He looked at him and said "How the hell am I supposed to do that? I'm getting _**married**_ in a little over an hour!" Finn sighed "Okay dude sit down." Finn sighed "Okay dude sit down." He shook his head. Puck got off the couch and put his hands on his shoulders. "Blaine sit down!" He sighed "Fine!" Finn pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and sat down and looked at Blaine. "Are you nervous? Scared?" He nodded "Yeah.." Finn smiled "Dude, that's _**completely**_ normal!" He raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you now? If I remember correctly when you and Rachel got married last year you were calm as a cucumber." Sam started laughing. "Seriously?" Blaine nodded Puck chuckled and said "Blaine, that was after Sam and I had to literally smack him to calm him down!" He sighed. "Well, then…"

Puck sighed "Ok Blaine, I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Finn. Well, almost the same thing." Finn shook his head. Blaine nodded. "Blaine, you love Kurt. I know you do. Just take some deep breaths and just think, that after today you and Kurt will be one." Finn groaned "Aw Puck! Come on that's my brother I don't want to think about that!" Puck sighed "Oh my god Finn I didn't mean that! Get your head out of the gutter!" Blaine just shook his head. Finn sighed "So, do you feel better now?" He shrugged "I guess, sort of. My hair probably looks like hell." Finn sighed "Dude, calm the hell down! Your hair is fine! It always is!" Burt walked into the apartment. "You guys ready, we need to start heading out." They nodded and they followed Burt out into the Limo. They got to Central Park and went to the room where they needed to wait.

Kurt and the girls were waiting in the room when Burt came in and said "Girls can I have a moment with Kurt?" They nodded and left the two alone. Burt smiled at him and said "You ready for this kiddo?" He nodded "Yeah, I just…" Burt sighed and hugged him as he began to cry "I know I wish she was here too. She would've _**loved**_ Blaine." He nodded "I know." Burt sighed and took out an envelope, "Speaking of your mother, I have something to give you." He sighed "Oh?" Burt nodded and handed him an envelope. He opened the envelope it was a letter from his mom he began to cry as he read it aloud.

"_My dearest Kurt,_

_ First off, I want to say congratulations on your engagement and your wedding today. I am sure that he is a great guy and is lucky to have you. __I know that you wish I was with you today sweetheart, and I believe me I wish I could be there with you too. But you know that we can't always have what we want, and unfortunately this is one of those times. I remember my wedding day so well as it were almost yesterday. Anyway I remember my mom's face when I walked down that aisle. And, it kills me to know that I won't get to see you walk down that aisle in person. Kurt, I am so sorry that I couldn't be there with you on your special day. But I know that you are surrounded by people who love you I want you to know how proud I am of you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you when you needed me most in your life. We all were put into this shitty situation together and unfortunately I wasn't able to help you. But Kurt, you are a strong boy or should I say man. And I know you want me there but I can't be physically but I am there with you in your heart, I'll never truly be gone sweetheart. I'll be watching. Don't be sad sweetie, it's your wedding day which means that only happy tears are to be shed today. I want you to promise me that, can you do that for me Kurt? I love you sweetheart and don't forget what I told you no tears._

_ All my love,_

_Mom"_

He sighed "Thanks Dad." Burt smiled "You're welcome kiddo." Mercedes knocked on the door and opened it "Um sorry to break up this little love fest but they're ready to start." He nodded "Thanks Mercedes." She nodded. Burt smiled "Well, this is it Kiddo, you ready for this?" He nodded "Yeah dad, I am. Are you?" Burt nodded "Not really but yeah, I know Blaine will take care of you."

One by one the girls walked down the grassy aisle in their red floor length dresses. Blaine smiled next to officiant at them thinking _"They look beautiful." _ Wes and David smiled and patted his back joining him up front. The last person to calm down the aisle were Mercedes and Sam. Blaine smiled thinking _"Ok this is it, the moment we've been waiting for."_

Kurt has his arm linked with his father smiling at Blaine with tears in his eyes. Blaine smiles widely as tears fall from his eyes. Blaine met them before the officiant and Burt gives Kurt a hug and a kiss before he gives him to Blaine and quietly said "Take care of him." He nodded and said "I will." Blaine took Kurt's arm and walked forward as Burt went to join Carole in the front.

The officiant smiled and said "Good evening, and welcome to the ceremony that will unite Blaine and Kurt in marriage." They joined hands smiling at each other smiling with tears in their eyes.

"We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is. We celebrate with Blaine and Kurt the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives.

This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite. It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We live in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in seeming disorder. We discover the truest guidelines to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love is the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage." Kurt smiled at Blaine and mouthed. "I love you." Blaine smiled and replied the same.

"If you would have the foundation of your union be the love you have for each other, not just at this moment, but for all the days ahead, then cherish the hopes and dreams that you bring here today.

Resolve that your love will never be blotted out by the commonplace nor obscured by the ordinary in life. Devotion, joy, and love can grown only if you nurture them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, believing in your shared future just as strongly as you believe in yourselves and in each other today. In this spirit, you can create a partnership that will strengthen and sustain you all the days of your lives."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and mouthed "You look beautiful." He blushed and mouthed "So do you, I love you." Blaine's smile was all Kurt needed.

The officiant looked at Blaine and asked "Blaine, are you ready to take Kurt as your husband, to live together with him in a growing marriage relationship? Will you vow with him to be partners in life in such a way that together you will meet every situation of life; the peaceful and chaotic, the routine and the exciting, the sorrowful and the joyful the threatening and the inviting. Will you love him, affirm him, and commit yourself to him in marriage relationship as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine looked into Kurts eyes and tearfully replied "I do."

The officiant looked at Kurt and asked "Kurt, are you ready to Blaine as your husband, to live together with him in a growing marriage relationship? Will you vow with him to be partners in life in such a way that together you will meet every situation of life; the peaceful and chaotic, the routine and the exciting, the sorrowful and the joyful the threatening and the inviting. Will you love him, affirm him, and commit yourself to him in marriage relationship as long as you both shall live?"

Kurt let tears fall freely and replied "I do." They could hear the girls sniffling

The officiant continued with the ceremony. "This is a moment of celebration. Let it also be a moment of dedication. The world does a good job of reminding us of how fragile we are. Individuals are fragile; relationships are fragile, too. Every marriage needs the love, nurture, and support of a network of friends and family."

Kurt looked at his dad and mom who were crying although Burt was trying to hide it. He also saw that Blaine's parents showed up, they said they wouldn't be able to come and it broke Blaine and Kurt's hearts. He gasped and smiled then whispered "Blaine, you're parents are here." Blaine looked to the side and saw his parents who waved. He looked at Kurt with tear filled eyes and cried softly. He squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled

"On this wedding day, I ask you not only to be friends of Blaine and Kurt, but friends of Blaine and Kurt _**together,**_ friends of the relationship. May the love you have found grow in meaning and strength until its beauty is shown in a common devotion to all that is compassionate and life-giving. May the flow of your love help brighten the fate of the earth. May the source of all love touch and bless us and grace our lives with color and courage." Kurt smiled at the word and Blaine chuckled softly.

The officiant continued. "From the earliest times, the circle has been a symbol of completeness, a symbol of committed love. An unbroken and never ending circle symbolizes a commitment of love that is also never ending. As often as either of you looks at this symbol, I hope that you will be reminded of the commitment to love each other, which you have made today." The officiant summoned Blaine's three year old nephew who was their ring bearer. They took the rings from him and winked at him.

"I Blaine Joseph Anderson, take you, Kurt Michael Hummel to be my wedded husband. I promise to strive always to consider your needs in addition to my own; ; to be a source of strength for you; to accept your strength for myself; to share freely my thoughts and feelings; to listen when you share yours with me. I make these solemn promises, to keep in times of plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; from this day forward. I give you this ring as I give you my love and faithfulness." He said teafuly as he put the ring on Kurt's shaking hand.

"I Kurt Michael Hummel, take you, Blaine Joseph Anderson to be my wedded husband. I promise to strive always to consider your needs in addition to my own; ; to be a source of strength for you; to accept your strength for myself; to share freely my thoughts and feelings; to listen when you share yours with me. I make these solemn promises, to keep in times of plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; from this day forward. I give you this ring as I give you my love and faithfulness." He said tearfully as he put the ring on Blaine."

"Because Blaine and Kurt have desired each other in have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim by the state of New York, that they are married. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this union, now and forever. You may kiss."

Blaine slipped his hand behind Kurt's head, pulling him slowly in, pressing his lips softly to Kurt's. The kiss was short, gentle and sweet, but it felt like it lasted forever and it burned with the blast of a thousand fireworks. They smiled and said simultaneously "I love you."

Everyone stood and cheered. And they both cried as they began to walk up and Blaine stopped and looked at Kurt who nodded. He ran and hugged his parents and cried in their arms. Kurt watched them and cried. Blaine sobbed and said "T-thank you for c-coming it means so much t-to me." They smiled "We love you Blaine." Blaine sniffled "I love you too." He hugged them and joined Kurt again who was silently crying and hugged him. "I love you so much Kurt Michael H-Anderson." Kurt smiled "And I love you Blaine Joseph Anderson." They kissed and walked up the aisle into the awaiting limo to bring them to the Boat House.

They smiled at each other. Kurt sighed happily and said "I can't believe this, actually happened. I never thought this day would come." Blaine kissed him softly and said "I know Kurt, I know. I've never been so happy." Kurt smiled "Me too, I love you so much Blaine." He smiled I love you too Kurt." They kissed softly as they arrived at the boat house. It was just as Kurt had envisioned it, the tablecloths the center pieces and their initials lighted on the dance floor. It was perfect.

The D.J introduced himself and one by one the wedding party was called out and the parents and then finally it was Kurt and Blaine. "And now I present to you Mr.'s Blaine and Kurt Anderson!" They all stood and cheered as the newly-weds walked in hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces. Rachel and Finn took the stage and smiled at the couple. Rachel took her mic and said "Congratulations you two, we're honored to sing for you guys during your first dance. We love you guys!" She blew them both a kiss and smiled at them. **(A.N. Bold is Finn **_Italics is Rachel __**Bold Italics = Both)**_

The music began to "When I first Saw You" Blaine held his hand out and asked ", may I have this dance?" Kurt chuckled. "Yes, yes you may." They walked over to the center of the hard wood floor for their first dance. Kurt took Blaine's hand and put one on his waist. As Finn began to sing.

**When I first saw you****  
><strong>**I said "O My"****  
><strong>**That's my dream, that's my dream****  
><strong>**O, I need a dream when it all seemed to go bad****  
><strong>**Then I find you****  
><strong>**And I have had the most beautiful dreams any mans ever had**

Rachel smiled at Kurt and Blaine and then at Finn as she sang.

_When I first saw you__  
><em>_I said "O My"__  
><em>_That's my dream, that's my dream__  
><em>_I needed a dream to make me strong__  
><em>_You were the only reason I had to go on_

They moved together and smiled at each other. They chose this song for a reason, the lyrics basically told how the felt when they met and now here they are five years later married and madly in love.

_**You were my dream**__**  
><strong>__**All of the things that I've never knew**__**  
><strong>__**You were my dream**__**  
><strong>__**Who could believe they would ever come true**__**  
><strong>__**And who would believe**__**  
><strong>__**The world would believe**__**  
><strong>__**In my dreams too**__**  
><strong>_

Kurt couldn't believe that he had finally married the man he's been in love with since he met him. He couldn't get over the fact that he was married, _married!_

**Before you appeared****  
><strong>**My life was only a game****  
><strong>**And day in****  
><strong>**And day out****  
><strong>**Were the same Oh**

_Now dreams__  
><em>  
><strong>The dreams<strong>

_Coming true_

**Coming True****  
><strong>  
><em>Like a star<em>

**Like a star****  
><strong>  
><em>See It shine<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>A dream<strong>

_That is yours_

**That is yours****  
><strong>  
><em>That is mine<em>

_**That is mine**_

_**You were my dream**_

_Now I've got dreams of my own_

**All the things I could never be**

_Dreams you've never known__  
><em>  
><em><strong>You won't take my dream from me<strong>__**  
><strong>_

Blaine smiled at the last lyric of that set, he smiled because it was true! Nobody would ever take Kurt away from him, His dream came true, he married the man of his dreams and the love of his life!

**When I first saw you Oh****  
><strong>  
><em>I said "O My"<em>_  
><em>  
><strong>I said "O My"<strong>

_**That's my dream**_

They kissed as the song ended. The food was served and Burt tapped his glass to get their attention. "Okay so I'm gonna start the toasts." Burt looked at the newly weds and smiled as he said "Kurt, I am so proud of you and the man you've become. I know growing up wasn't easy, especially with your mom not around, but I know she's proud of you and loves you just as much as I do." Burt looked at Blaine. "Blaine, I've gotten the chance to know you better over the course of five years, you are an amazing person and I know how much you love my son. I could tell that you loved him when Kurt first told me you two were dating, just the look in your eyes when you looked at him, it's the same look I have in my eyes whenever I look at Carole and when I looked at Kurt's mother Elizabeth. I've thought of you as my son for nearly four years you've been an unofficial part of this family, until now. Now you're my son-in-law, but I don't think that really fits you. You are my son, no in-law needed. Welcome to the family Blaine, and I love you both." Blaine and Kurt both had tears in their eyes and Blaine hugged Burt and said "Thank you Burt." Burt chuckled. "Blaine, I think you can call me dad now don't you think?" He chuckled "Yeah, thanks Dad." Burt smiled "I love you kid." He smiled "I love you too."

Blaine's father stood up and started his speech, Blaine and Kurt were surprised they didn't think he would make one. "Well, I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to top Burt's speech, but uh." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to be honest, I wasn't at all supportive of my son being gay and in a relationship with Kurt.I hurt my son in more ways than one. I know that he doesn't think that I care about him," looked at Blaine and said "but uh I do. I love him he's my son." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand as he saw tears fall down his husband's cheeks. looked at Kurt and said "This young man right here, Kurt, opened my eyes and showed me how much I'd hurt my son and that killed me. And I looked at him and my son together, and the love these two have for each other is all I see and how happy they are. And for that I thank you Kurt, for making my son happy and welcome to the family. We love you both." Blaine jumped up and hugged his dad "Thank you dad. I love you!" Kurt cried softly as he watched his husband and father-in-law embrace.

Mercedes stood up smiling and said "Hi, I'm Mercedes Jones, I'm Kurt's maid of honor and best friend and Blaine's friend. I've known Kurt since freshman year of high school and I love the boy to death. We've been through everything together and before he met Blaine in our junior year Kurt was bullied and harassed for being gay and was pretty much depressed. Until" She looked at Blaine smiling. "He met this guy over here, and I loved watching their relationship blossom and I'll never forget how I found out the two were dating." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other thinking _"Oh she better not!"_ She chuckled "Well I was actually going to surprise Kurt at Dalton and I saw them in the choir room kissing and it was adorable." Kurt and Blaine blushed and stared at her. "Anyway, Kurt I am so happy you've got Blaine, he's your soul mate and he makes you happy and you're so in love. And Blaine, I love you like a brother but hurt my boo you're gonna get it. But I know you won't. I love you both and congratulations."

Finn stood up and said "Well, I'm Finn I'm Blaine's best man and Kurt's brother. I've grown up with these two, and besides my wife and I and my step-father and mother, I don't think I've ever seen two people more in love. Kurt, you showed me in high school what it really means to be a man, and I looked up to you. You're the strongest person I've ever met and pretty much the only person who knows how to calm me down." Everyone laughed "Blaine, I know you love my brother more than any thing in the world and he loves you. As do I, I love you both and I'm glad to call you both my brothers. In High School we were all part of Glee Club 'The New Directions' and everyone's here tonight, including Mr. Schuester and his wife Emma and since not everyone could make a speech, we all put a little something together in your honor, just something to say we love you and congratulations." They looked at each other with worried faces and looked at Rachel and Finn who were standing in the middle of the dance floor and Mike Chang who was at the piano. Kurt looked at Blaine "Since when can he play the piano?" He shrugged.  
>Mike began to play the paino as Rachel and Finn stood together hand in hand smiling at the happy couple. Kurt knew immediately what song this was and looked at Blaine grinning.<p>

_I've been alone__  
><em>_Surrounded by darkness__  
><em>_I've seen how heartless__  
><em>_The world can be__  
><em>

Kurt smiled at them and saw Santana and Brittany walk over to Finn and Rachel and looked at them

_I've seen you crying__  
><em>_You felt like it's hopeless__  
><em>_I'll always do my best__  
><em>_To make you see_

Tina and Sam walked over smiling

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through__  
><em>_Now I know it ain't easy__  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying__  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling__  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me__  
><em>_And you tell me_

Everyone walked over to them as they all sang.

_Baby, you're not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Artie and Mercedes stood in front of the group as they oohed in the background.

_I still have trouble__  
><em>_I trip and stumble__  
><em>_Trying to make sense of things sometimes__  
><em>_I look for reasons__  
><em>_But I don't need 'em__  
><em>_All I need is to look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I realize_

Everyone smiled and sang.

_Baby I'm not alone__  
><em>_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna take us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Finn walked over and grabbed Kurts hand and Rachel took Blaine's and they stood in the middle of the floor.

_Cause you're here with me__  
><em>_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down__  
><em>_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you__  
><em>_And you know it's true__  
><em>_It don't matter what'll come to be__  
><em>_You know our love is all we need__  
><em>_Our love is all we need to make it through_

The new directions had a group hug and Kurt wiped his tears and said "That was beautiful Thank you." They nodded and went back to their seats.

Kurt smiled "Well, You guys all know me. First off I want to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to Blaine and I. Mom, Dad, thank you for being so supportive through everything. My glee club, that was lovely we love you! Finn, you're my step-brother but as far as I'm concerned we're brothers you've been the best brother, and I couldn't ask for anything more And Blaine, you changed my life for the better and you saved me. I was in a state of depression when I met you and as you sang that day You brought me to life." Blaine chuckled. "I fell in love with you on that Dalton Academy staircase. I love you Blaine and you're my world and it's an honor to be able to call you my husband." Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek and stood. "Kurt, I honestly am not good when it comes to words, as we all know." They all laughed. "So with a little help from my old friends from Dalton, I love you Kurt and I'll love you until the day I die," He walked over to the piano and played as the Warblers joined him.

_If Every Word I Said__  
><em>_could Make You Laugh__  
><em>_I'd Talk Forever __  
><em>_i Asked The Sky__  
><em>_just What We Had__  
><em>_it Shone Forever__  
><em>_if The Song I Sing To You__  
><em>_could Fill Your Heart With Joy__  
><em>_I'd Sing Forever__  
><em>  
><em><strong>Forever, Forever<strong>__  
><em>I've Been So Happy Lovin' You  
><em><strong>Baby, Let The Sing Forever<strong>_  
><em>I Have Enough Forever<em>_  
><em>_baby, Let The Sing Forever__  
><em>_I Have Enough Forever_

_If Every Word I Said__  
><em>_could Make You Laugh__  
><em>_I'd Talk Forever_

**(Together My Love)**

_**Forever, Forever**_  
><em>I've Been So Happy Lovin' You<em>

Blaine smiled and left the piano and Trent took over. He walked over to Kurt as he tearfully sang.

_But The Love I Have For You__  
><em>_live In Your Heart__  
><em>_and Be Forever__  
><em>

He sat next to Kurt and sang the last two lines.

_**Forever, Forever**_  
><em>I've Been So Happy Lovin' You<em>

Everyone cheered and Kurt kissed him deeply with tears in his eyes and said "That was beautiful I love you so much." He smiled "I love you too Kurt." After Kurt and Blaine cut the cake Sam took to the stage with the microphone and said "Okay so now it's the mother son dance." Kurt smiled and walked over to Carole and asked "May I have this dance?" Carole smiled tearfully and nodded. Blaine and his mother were already at the floor and Carole and Kurt joined them.

_Come stop your crying__  
><em>_It will be all right__  
><em>_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you__  
><em>_from all around you__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,__  
><em>_you seem so strong__  
><em>_My arms will hold you,__  
><em>_keep you safe and warm__  
><em>_This bond between us__  
><em>_Can't be broken__  
><em>_I will be here__  
><em>_Don't you cry__  
><em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_From this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand__  
><em>_the way we feel__  
><em>_They just don't trust__  
><em>_what they can't explain__  
><em>_I know we're different but,__  
><em>_deep inside us__  
><em>_We're not that different at all__  
><em>

Blaine smiled at his mom and said "Mom, thank you so much for coming it means _**so**_ much to me and Kurt." His mom smiled "I wouldn't miss this for the world Blaine, if your father didn't want to come I would still be here. I love you too much." Blaine cried into his mom shoulder.

_And you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_From this day on__  
><em>_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them__  
><em>_'Cause what do they know__  
><em>_We need each other,__  
><em>_to have, to hold__  
><em>_They'll see in time__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>

Kurt smiled at Carole and said "Mom?" She smiled at Kurt "What is it?" He sighed "I-I just want you to know, that I don't see you as my step-mother, but my mother. And I love you so much!" Carole smiled tearfully and hugged Kurt. "I love you too sweetheart."_  
><em>

_When destiny calls you__  
><em>_You must be strong__  
><em>_I may not be with you__  
><em>_But you've got to hold on__  
><em>_They'll see in time__  
><em>_I know__  
><em>_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_From this day on,__  
><em>_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart__  
><em>_No matter what they say__  
><em>_You'll be in my heart, always__  
><em>_Always__  
><em>

Finally the final dance came and went and Kurt and Blaine walked out of the boathouse to the limo waiting to take them to the airport to go to France for their honeymoon. They couldn't be happier, they were together and married and in New York, they Love new York and can't wait to start their lives in New York as a married couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's it folks! The end of I Love New York! Now I get to focus on Candles lol But I hope you liked it! Um yeah so if you want me to I'll post updates on tumblr. SO yeah hope you liked it and Thanks for reading!**

**So here's the tumblr for updates on my stories Just removespaces and put . where they should go lol www DOT lilblueeyedbeauty dot tumblr dot com**

**For my regular tumblr: www DOT lillizzie94 Dot tumblr DOT Com**

**Hope you liked it!**

**With love,**

**Lizzie **


End file.
